A Little Less Deranged
by RachelRoxstar
Summary: Based on the summer between fifth and sixth year, from a Slytherin girl's POV who's staying with the Malfoys. Some off canon from Lucius and maybe Draco. My first upload so I'm nervous. It's rated M to be safe for content used later and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are some slightly romantic situations with some of the older death eaters in the future of this story. Mainly Lucius Malfoy and maybe some Snape or Rudolphus Lestrange. I'm not too sure yet, I want to see how you like these first.**

The hot steam from the train blew right over me, hiding me from my friends who walked ahead of me. I found myself groaning when I looked at the soot that was now soaking into my cloak but pressed on.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I called, jogging a bit to meet them where they stopped. "You can't just think you're not saying bye!" I giggled, pulling her into a hug as she denied my allegations.

"Of course not Isolde!" she chortled, grabbing Harry and Ron by the sleeves and turning them to face me.

"You three are lucky, you get to go home! I have to go to bloody Malfoy Manor! For most of my summer even!" I groaned sarcastically, watching as Harry rolled his eyes. "It's ridiculous! You have to go stay with a family under the roof of a man who is being tried for being a Deatheater.. You better be careful." Harry lectured me, ruffling my hair and grabbing me up in his arms.

"The same to you Harry.. Write me?" I knew he wouldn't write, he had a lot to deal with but I could still write to him.

"Course." he murmured into my long, light brown hair as he pulled back and handed me off to Ron.

"I am not one bit comfortable with you going to stay with them. You'll have to come over sometime. We can all get together and get you away from them.." Ron was the most upset about me staying with the Malfoy's. Hermione knew I was clever and would keep out of trouble, Harry trusted me but did not trust Malfoy's or anyone else in contact with them, but Ron was fervent when he heard, and the news traveled like fire through the Order. I had letters from Fred and George, Lupin, Molly Weasly, Tonks, and even Kingsley Shacklebolt. They all suggested that I just stay with them for the summer. Of course I denied them all, I had to, it was my parents wish that I stay "somewhere safe" for the holidays since they weren't going to be around for a long while. Whatever their definitions of safe was it had to be severely distorted. When I told my favorite Gryffindors I was sure this would be the one thing to set me over and I would no longer be there friends. First, I'm a pure-blooded Slytherin, then we find out my parents are Deatheaters, and now I am fraternizing with the enemy.

"Have a safe trip home." I called to them with waves as I made my way to the column I had promised to meet Draco at. The Golden Trio knew I was once friends with Draco, and even though out friendship slowly trickled into a void since childhood they knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, that he knew about. He was protective over me, like many of my friends were, and we hadn't even talked for years except, "Pass the fire whiskey." at his parties I was forced to attend. When he approached me we put on the façade that his father would want to see, kissing each others cheeks and he took my luggage, but really we spoke no words other than hello.

Malfoy's mother, Narcissa, of course did not show up, she had better things to do, like look in the mirror. I scoffed at the thought but put on a friendly yet completely fictional smile for Lucius. Never, in my life, had I been able to not smile around him, he was unbelievably handsome and I hated it.

"Ah, Hello Isolde." he gave me a Malfoy man smirk and took my hands, kissing my cheeks lightly and looking me over. The familiar blush crept over my skin and I tried to hide it but he held my chin still,

"You have grown even more beautiful. Such a young woman now.." he drifted off, I was thankful but couldn't help and turn to look at what he was staring at now. His eyes flickered from my eyes to something behind us uneasily, but when I looked exactly where he was staring there was nothing or no one there. Instead of inquiring I shrugged it off, knowing I shouldn't get in his business.

"How was school this year?" Lucius asked once we were inside of the Manor.

"Oh it was alright, not to insufferable. I passed everything though." I smiled politely, though in my mind I was thinking how rude Draco was being.

"With flying colors I'm sure." he chuckled softly, but turned away from me, telling Draco to take me to my room for the summer.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. Dinner will be at seven, formal attire if you please. Right now I have some business to attend to." he excused himself, and I had to hurry to follow my floating trunk.

"Formal dinner?" I queried, jogging after Draco, who apparently thought he could go faster than me, though I was Slytherin's quidditch star. I played the position of Beater and I loved it, I wouldn't trade it for any other position, it gave me the self satisfaction of protecting people as well as the ability to get my anger out. Being in quidditch meant that I had to stay in shape, and I was probably the most bent on exercise out of the whole lot, I ran loads more than they did, and long distances to build strength and perseverance. "Yes, a couple of my father's friends will be here tonight to join us for a funeral dinner." he answered smartly, with a sneer that made me glare until I comprehended what he said.

"Funeral?" I asked, I didn't really even care about the friends coming, though they would most definitely be death eaters.

"Yes, my mother died a couple nights ago." he replied robotically, it drove me crazy.

"A couple nights ago?! Dear Merlin Draco what happened?! I had no idea! How are you doing?" I asked quickly, stopping him on the stairs and looking up into his face. "Yes a couple nights ago, she killed herself. You probably didn't know because it would be out in the open and many horrid things would ripple off from that. Firstly all the woman coming to my dad more than they do now, people would think my father killed her, or people would make up stupid stories about why she did it. And I'm fine as well as my father. We are both fine." his voice was monotone and I couldn't help but let my lip quiver. He wasn't showing any reaction, even as the harsh words flew from his lips, not one emotion crossed his face, also I had just been thinking badly of her, she was beautiful and I was jealous of her life, and now she is dead. I feel horrible.

"Oh, Draco.." I whispered, but he started walking again, stopping at a door and handing me a key,

"This is your room. My room is right there," he pointed to the door right beside my own, "And my father's room is right across there." he showed me a grand door across the balcony way that overlooked the first and second floors and I nodded. "Alright, dinner at seven. I'll be here promptly, remember, very formal." he left after leaving my trunk at the end of my bed and gave me time to exam the room.


	2. Chapter 2

There were massive landscape portraits, of night time and some seemingly from a fairy tale. The walls were a beautiful deep purple with golden designs carved into the wood, the floors were dark blood wood and the bed was a four poster wooden bed with same stenciling as the walls and the same wood as the floors. The bed was probably my favorite part of the room, it as complete with dark blue velour curtains surrounding the bed, matching the comforter. Before I started to get ready I immediately packed my things away and took out a piece of parchment. In the letter I told Hermione about Narcissa's death and there was a dinner party tonight that I was terribly worried about. What if they found out I was close to Harry? What would they do? I asked her these things and closed the letter with a worried scribble of my name and sending it off my with barn owl, Alice. I searched through my clothes before getting into the shower and realized that I hadn't packed any formal gowns that I would consider for tonight. Of course I knew my perfect dress was at home but how would I get it?

With my new dilemma in mind I stepped out into the hallway, directly behind Draco. "Oh Draco! Do you have any floo powder?" I asked him quickly.

"Yes, just a minute." he answered not turning around to look at me just continuing ahead as I followed him. I hadn't realized that he was probably mad at me for being in Dumbledore's Army, and not part of the Inquisitorial squad with the other Slytherins. It's not like it's something I can help, I didn't want to just sit around, I'm an take action kind of girl. He couldn't be mad at me anyways, Harry didn't even let me go to the Ministry headquarters with them, no matter how bad I wanted to go he refused. When we got to the first floor I followed Draco into the library, a place I used to always escape to when I was younger. My parents would always take me with them to the Malfoy's and therefore I grew up in this mansion. I never fit in with the other purebloods though, I was like Sirius Black, and some in school had even threatened to call me out on my blood traitor ways. The library was where I found refuge when Draco's friends were over, pulling my long, light brown hair, or teasing my petite stature. The massive fire place was the most common place to find me, either sitting in front of it, or sitting against the wall beside it. The walls were covered with book cases that were filled to the brim with thousands of books, about anything you can imagine. There were big chairs scattered about the room, this was the one room Lucius never let Narcissa decorate and you could tell. The chairs didn't match each other or the desks but they were comfortable all the same and perfect for long hours spent reading.

"Father." Draco now acknowledged his dad who I just realized was in the room, in his normal chair, writing a lengthy letter.

"What is it Draco?"

"Nothing, Isolde is getting some Floo powder." he replied, walking ahead of where I stood plastered to the floor.

"Here." Draco murmured, handing me the dark powder and leaving the room immediately, probably assuming I was behind him. Instead I found myself approaching Lucius Malfoy, death eater, enemy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I called quietly, standing in front of his desk and placing my free hand on the edge, feeling the cool wood.

"Yes?" he looked up at me with no emotion left in his eyes, normally I could find anger but there was none their.

"Well, I.. I just wanted to say that well I'm sorry for your loss, I had no idea really.. I mean sorry sounds idiotic right now but I don't know what else to say. How are you?" I stopped myself from speaking more, maybe that's why Harry didn't take me to the Ministry, because I can't control my thoughts from becoming vocalized once I've started. "Thank you Isolde. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." he paused and placed a warm hand on mine with a weak grin,

"And call me Lucius." he added with a wink. That was probably the most emotion I would ever see out of him in my life.

It was always the same in pureblood families, the two rules found in every house were always: Do not talk about it. And Pull up your front and pretend to be fine for the sake of image. Luckily everyone in my family had perfected that, especially me, I was the most fantastic person with pulling up my front. When it was up there was not one person who knew what I was feeling, not even a mind reader. I didn't bother going all the way upstairs to use my fireplace but instead just stepped through the one in Lucius' library. 'Call me Lucius? What's he talking about?! I'm not seventeen yet, I cannot call him that.' I told myself, running into my own closet and searching for my dresses.

My fingers brushed across the soft fabrics before finally landing on black satin. That's it, my black satin Versace dress, square-cut neck, cap sleeves and a cut-out V back. It was floor length so I had to wear heels or else I'd be stumbling everywhere but I hadn't worn it yet and it was simply gorgeous and perfect for a Deatheater-funeral-dinner party. After placing the dress on my bed in a dress bag I went back to my closet and hunted for my black satin heels. At the store I had practically had a love affair with these shoes, they had t-straps and a caged toe area, with a glossy, death defying if I may add, heel and small platform. They were gorgeous and I loved them more than any of my other designer heels.

Back at Malfoy Manor I was now focused and getting ready. I used tricks my mother taught me to magically dry and loosely curl my hair without getting a letter from the department of Ministry. For jewelry I slid on my family heirloom, the ring was white gold plated and the main stone was a huge ruby, surrounded by small diamonds on the way around the stone and some down the side. For the most part I wore it whenever I felt like I should, at events or when I was home. My necklace and earrings were a pair I bought together. They were white gold and pearls with small diamonds on them as well. The earrings were drop earrings, with cultured pearls, and sparkling diamonds to match the design of the necklace. The Muggles nearly had to push their jaws back together when I had bought the set along with others right there in the store, but I had thought their celebrities did the same.

A letter from Hermione had already made it's way back to me, but by the time I was done getting ready, Draco was knocking on the door. Before he stepped in I slid the letter underneath my pillow and smiled at him.

"Hey." I waved,

"You look great." he met me halfway across my room and took my arm.

"You look.. Stunning." he told me, slowly walking with me down the stairs as I looked over the edge of the rails. I watched nervously as people streamed in, from some of the descriptions Harry and Hermione had given me I had hopes of distinguishing some of the death eaters who had escaped Azkaban.

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked me as we approached the last set of stairs.

"Yes, I mean.. Of course I am.. I've never met a known death eater before.." I whispered, tightening my grip on his arm. Lucius was standing at the bottom of the stairs and when I was close enough he reached out to me, gesturing for me to meet people he was talking to. Draco stayed by my side and I realized that he was probably just as nervous as I was, or worried.

"Isolde, this is Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange. She was Narcissa's sister." Lucius nodded towards two strangers. The man was truly handsome and nicely dressed, decked out completely in Burberry, while the woman was tired and crazed seeming, and looking like someone forced her into her dress. Bellatrix's hair was astray, just as Hermione had described, though I thought she would have tamed it for the night, at least enough to match her Laser-cut, satin gown. She was glaring at me and rolled her eyes when I stuck out my hand, so I snatched it back quickly and tried to pretend like I had been stretching, not being polite.

"So this is Basil and Victoria's daughter. Well, she looks nothing like them, she is stunning." Rudolphus Lestrange was turned straight at me, and it was all I could do to not squirm in Draco's grasp. He was calling me stunning and there I was, feeling like I was looking at a painting of an angel, if not the angel itself.


End file.
